


First Memories

by cephalopodenergy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Teacher AU, no bad stuff here my dudes, teacher Galo finally getting the love he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopodenergy/pseuds/cephalopodenergy
Summary: Takes place after A Breath of Fresh Air by beanmom.A Valentine's Date spent indoors, full of sugar, spice, and memories that are very nice.AKA, teacher Galo finally getting the love and kindness he needs in order to thrive.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	First Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic! This time, it's sort of a companion fic to a piece that beanmom wrote, A Breath of Fresh Air! Ray Asclepi is my OC, and uses they/them and she/her pronouns.

Tonight's menu consisted of pasta aglio e olio, a caprese salad, and chicken marsala. Desert hadn't been decided, but Ray had a rough understanding of what Galo would probably like. The two had been dating for a little over a year now (the couple had celebrated their first year anniversary at an arcade that had laser tag, with the both of them being on the same team, of course), and while many of their dates were fun, Ray decided that a night in at her place would be nice. So, when the discussion of what their first ever Valentines date should be, Ray suggested their idea, with Galo being 100% on board for it.

When the doorbell sung its tune, Ray finished up their preparations on herself and headed over to the front door, opening it up to see their date holding a small bouquet of various colored tulips (Galo first learnt of Ray's favorite flowers after visiting a botanical garden), which he handed over to her in exchange for a sweet and quick kiss on the lips to invite him in. "How was the drive over baby?" She asked, placing the tulips in a vase that had been prepared earlier for flowers they forgot to buy. "Wasn't too bad, thankfully! You'd think traffic would be terrifying tonight, but it wasn't!" Galo grinned cheerfully, having stepped inside already and closed the door behind him. "So, what's for dinner?"

Dinner was delicious, and the best part was that there was leftovers for the week. Now, the two were simply making out, but it was more gentle and loving than rough. Ray sat in Galo's lap, one hand cupping his cheek softly and the other holding his large hand. After a while, they pulled away, pink both dusting their cheeks. Wordlessly, Ray guided Galo's hand up her skirt (the first time he saw them in a skirt he had gone red, which came to the mutual decision that skirts could only be used for private occasions) for him to feel the surprise they had, just for him. When they saw his eyebrows perk up, they innocently smiled a bit, knowing that he felt the lace panties they had bought for this occasion. "I know this is cheesy, but...do you want to unwrap your gift?"

After a good and loving "romp in the hay", Galo and Ray lay nude in the bed, the two looking into each others eyes with nothing but love. "I'm really happy I met you." Smiling, Ray gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and scooted closer to Galo so that they could cuddle together (the first time they had cuddled like this was after the first time they had decided to be intimate with one another). "I love you so much, sunshine." "Love you too, baby blue."

That was their first time they had addressed each other by those nicknames, and it wouldn't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short, but I hope you enjoyed this fic nonetheless! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
